How do you know?
by DuckButtons
Summary: When the TARDIS lands in Charlie Bakers' backgarden, she discovers that the Doctor is a real person. But if he's real, then so is everything else...
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST STORY EVER!**

**Because everyone else does this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters invlolved. (execpt for Charlie; I made her up)**

* * *

><p>My name is Charlie Baker. I'm 15 years old. And this is my story.<p>

...

It was a Friday afternoon like any other. Mum and dad had gone out to dinner, and my sister was at a friend's house. I had the house to myself, so obviously I went on the computer and watched some 'Doctor Who'. I watched my favourite episode; _'Silence In the Library_'. The theme tune came on and I started singing along, as per usual. After a couple hours on the computer and watching TV, I went to go help myself to some dinner. It was still quite light outside. And then, I heard a noise. A noise that would change my life forever. Freaking out, I ran to the window and looked into the back garden. "Oh. My. God."

...

"Doctor! What did you do!" cried Amy as the TARDIS shook around them. "She started on her own! I didn't do anything!" the Doctor shouted back. "Well where are we going?" screamed Amy, now being thrown around the TARDIS. "I have no idea! Geronimo!" the Doctor yelled as they were transported to the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a reveiw if you liked it and would like to see more! I'm going to write more anyway as I enjoy, but please tell me what you think!<strong>

**(the other chapters will be longer!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. My. God" I muttered to myself, and then repeated it a number of times. I ran out the back to have a closer look at the object that had just appeared in my back garden. A big blue object. A big blue box. A big blue box that looked like an exact replica from a sci-fi TV show. I ran around the outside of the replica of the TARDIS, muttering to myself under my breath. "WOW look at this thing! I mean, it must be really heavy - what if it's the original! I wonder how they got it here - people would have to lift it and I didn't hear any of it?" While I was muttering to myself, two people had walked out of the replica-TARDIS.

"I'm sure if we just reverse the polarity of the - hello!" said a man wearing a bow tie.

"Hello" I replied. "Sorry, but umm - who are you?"

"Ahh, introductions! I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy! And, you are...?

"Pardon?" I asked, not believing my ears. "You're the Doctor? Is this a joke or a prank? Wow, you even look like him!"

"No, I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" this man claiming to be the Doctor looked very confused.

"Ahh, no you're not. And my name's Charlie. What's your real name? Hey, can I look in this blue box?" I said, voicing my stream of consciousness. If the TARDIS that was standing right in front of me was bigger on the inside, then I'd believe him.

"Good to meet you Charlie. And my name is the Doctor. No you may not go in there unless you tell me why you won't accept that my name is the Doctor." He replied, looking confused, but also curious.

"The Doctor is a character from a TV series."

"Oh." the man looked shocked. "Take a peek inside and then come out and explain."

I walked into through the doors and had a look. No. Possible. Way. It was bigger on the inside. Shocked, I walked out of the TARDIS.

"Okay, what is this?" I said, completed shocked.

"You explain first. How is the Doctor a character from a TV series?" the Doctor inquired.

"Is Amy a character?" asked Amy, speaking for the first time.

"Yes. I dunno, he just is. _'Doctor Who' _is a TV show about a time-travelling alien called the Doctor who goes to planets with his companions, defeats aliens and saves the world and the universe." I said in one breath, hoping to get a response out of the Doctor.

"Well, you kinda fit the description Doctor." said Amy, shocked but amused.

"Indeed I do" the Doctor said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiws please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I am incredibly lazy, I got bored of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (obviously)**

* * *

><p>"Indeed I do" said the Doctor thoughtfully. "Well, why don't you explain the rest of your story inside the TARDIS" he gestured towards the blue box.<p>

"Yeh, okay!" Charlie exclaimed, eager to spend more time inside the mysterious TARDIS.

Suddenly, a Dalek appeared right before them. "EXTERMINATE" it said in its high pitched, monotone voice. A green light burst from its end, and hit the Doctor. Just as the Doctor was regenerating, the Dalek struck again. The Doctor fell to the floor. "NO!" screamed Amy, rushing forwards. The Dalek exterminated Amy and Charlie. All three of them were dead. River Song then appeared by using her time vortex. She shot the Dalek in its eye stalk, and killed it.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END :)<strong>


End file.
